1. Field of the Invention
A single-use sheet plastic closure for application to rimmed containers of a similar shape and of the type in which edible goods are stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Edible goods are oftentimes stored in rimmed containers prior to their sale to consumers. It is desirable that said rimmed containers, when so filled with comestibles, be tightly closed so as to avoid accidental removal of the closure from the container with resultant accidental escape of the comestibles within the container.
Heretofore, when closures which provided a tight mechanical fit with the containers were used, difficulties arose when it was desired to remove said closures from said containers. If the closure on the container was difficult to remove therefrom, due to the tight mechanical fit of the closure on the container, oftentimes the contents of the container would be accidentally disgorged from same during the act of removing the closure from the container. Further, it was often necessary to use knives, scissors, etc. to open said tightly mechanically closed containers which was inconvenient and which also at times resulted in contamination of the comestibles within the container.
It is, of course, desirable to cover the comestible storing containers to thus protect the comestibles within said containers from contamination. Further, the covers and containers must both be relatively inexpensive to produce, apply and use so as not to unduly add to the selling price of the items contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,930 discloses a foil lid which is heat sealed to a container and which contains four tabs thereon for use in removing said lid from said container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,500 discloses a plastic lid which is heat sealed to a plastic container and which contains thereon a radial tab to facilitate removal of the lid from the container.
Other relevant prior art patents are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,759; 3,830,396; 3,831,798; 4,190,175; 4,252,248; and 4,281,774.